CHAPTER 01 UNION ARMADA
CHAPTER 01 UNION ARMADA PRELUDE The United Stars of the Galaxy , commonly refered simply as the Union is a multi cultural society that started out, about three thousand years ago. The Union had grown tremendously since its official founding in the year 2220 OTT. Back when the Sarans, the Pan Sarans and the Terrans decided to unite under one government, no one could really forseen this development, not even as they welcomed their first official Union member society, the Ult who joined the Union the very same day. Since then almost 5000 species and societies had joined the Union. I was spreading to other galaxies of the local group and while there was much unexplored space in the Milkyway galaxy, much of the Upward sector of that galaxy was considered under Union control. A Union citizen could make a GalNet call, to the furthest outpost in the Andromeda galaxy and be instantly connected without time delay and talk to a friend millions of light years away for a few credits. Or that citizen could actually travel there, on heavily subsidized space bus lines. A farmer on a planet near the Downward sector could offer produce on the XChange and a citizen on a planet in the 3rd region of the Large Magellan was able to buy that produce for an affordable price and receive it in less than five weeks. There was great diversity within the Union. The smallest citizens being no bigger than a rice corn and the biggest one, an actual matter cloud of almost a cubic light hour in size. Union citizens lived on stars, Jovian gas giants, planet surface environments of every kind and space itself. All united by common laws and fundamental rights inherent to every sentient being. The right to life, self expression, freedom and liberty without restrictions, except if restricting or denying those rights to another sentient being. It was the committment of all to defend and thus gurantee those fundamental rights, that defines the core of Union law and philosophy. The other side of this philosophy was service to the community. Being an Union citizen came with tremendous benefits, but they were free anf guranteed only to those who also served the Union community. It was both incrediby simple and very complicated,but this and the lack of a ruling elite; the Union was ruled and governed by its citizens was the source of a very tangible commonly expressed pride. Union citizens were seen as aloft, demanding and spoiled by others, but they were content and it showed. You can only live free and safe if you are strong enough to defend yourself. The Union was not without enemies and fought many wars since it was founded. To defend itself it had developed branches of armed services, chief among them the mighty Union Spatial Navy. All this was expressed by the Assembly of the United Stars of the Galaxy on Pluribus Unum, where representatives of all Union members came together to discuss and then vote upon all aspects of Union life. The end of 5021 brought many surprising and unexpected developments. It was just a week before the celebration of Union Week and thus the official end of the Union year; when the high representative of the Saresii stepped into the alcove of Nilfeheim planet, carrying a decorated gift box. The planet rep alcove was located high up and near the apex of the Assembly sphere. As usual this close to the end of the year, almost every alcove was occupied and the final points of the List were discussed,before it was officially published for Union citizens to vote upon. The List was an accumulated list of issues that were raised to Union wide status, meaning all Union citizen were to vote upon these. It included the budgets for all Union services and departments, including armed services, Union Schools, Space Bus subsidies and civil services. Union citizens would also vote on the next Speaker of the Assembly and other important and annual reocuring issues. Currently the representative of the Xundran, one of the very latest Union members and the first member civilization located in the vastly unknown and unexplored Downward sector of the Galaxy, addressed the Assembly. The representative of that civilization very much resembled a very muscular upright walking cow, complete with horns and spoon shaped ears. He delivered a speech of thanks and appreciation as his civilization just received the so called Welcome Wagon. An enormous fleet of transports with gifts and essentials. CITI machines, GalNet terminals, Union school equipment and teachers. A huge number of GalNet enabled PDDs, libraries, space bus terminals and defense equipment. As it had become tradition, the Welcome Wagon also contained gifts of other member civilizations to the new member. The Xandrao was just describing how overwhelmed and how euphoric his people were as the Welcome Wagon arrived and brought home to everyone, that the Xandrao were indeed Union members. The Nilfeheim alcove was already occupied, by Egil Skallagrimmson the representative of this small and quite unimportant world and by the deeply shrouded representative of the Narth. Alegar the Saresii smiled as he saw both his friends reclined in their seats and said."So they made us official, who would have thought the entire Union was interested in our opinion." Egil responded in his usual grumpy style."Teaches me to leave my peaceful secluded life as a hermit. Being the rep for those stubborn Neo Vikings of mine was already more than I really wanted and now I am supposed to be a wise man and deliver learned advice about things I have no clue about." The hooded face of the Narth turned, physically switching his focus from the Xandrao to Egil. "One expected such a vote, considering the exposure our small group has received. A column in the Assembly Observer entitled 'The Three Wisemen' and our repeated participation as a group rather than individuals." Alegar sat down in his acustomed seat on the other side of Egil, who now was in the middle of the other two. He opened the box and held it,it open before Egil but in such a fashion indicating that he included the Narth. "I brought Saresii Foam cookies, deliciosly decadent and sweet." Egill fished one of the insubstantial things out of the gift box and complained after eating it."It's like chewing on a piece of sweetened fog really. Nothing a Neo Viking would ever consider buying." Narth had telekinetically selected one of the foam balls and it disapeared into thin air after it had floated near where his mouth would be behind his hood. "Experiencing flavor, textures and tastes of solid sustenance for a considerable time now, one tends to agree with Egil. It seems however that the consumption of one feels inadequate and one is compelled to try another." Egill who had put the third one in his mouth, rolled his eyes."Seems you can never have just one cookie." Alegar popped one into his mouth himself and chewed without loosing his grin."You are hypocrites, both of you." The Saresii placed the box in front of them for easy reach and after listening to the Xandrao who was just coming to an end. The Speaker of the Assembly,this year a massive Boloth addressed the Assembly after he thanked the Xandrao welcomed the representative of the Dolbarian, a species distantly related to the Holdians. The Dolbarian had joined the Union at the same time as the Xandrao and had been an unwilling Kermac Thrall species before they were liberated and immideatley applied for Union membership to prevent the return of the Kermac. Alegar was making sure the privacy fields of the alcove were active before he said."The Mini Terrans, the Golden,the Conck, the Xandrao and the Dolbarians. They are all Union members because of actions your grandchild took. That is without question the most impressive contribution to the Union by anyone, you should be proud of her." "The Golden would have joined anyway; the Conck and the Oolur have joined because of the Takkians." "You are such a nitpick. If I understand, the Supreme merchant himself travels aboard your grand daughters ship and has become a friend of hers." Egill's eyes glittered with pride and mischief as he said."You better stay seated then, I think Admiral McElligott is next and he has something to say that even I would consider historical." Egill then turned to the Narth. "And you don't spill the beans." "One has no container or vessel containing legumes that could be spilled. Because of this one assumes this is yet another matter of speech." The Narth pointed with his flat hand towards the center of the Assembly, where a small group of beings, a Shiss, a Klack, two humans, an Ult and a Botnaar walked to the Focus point."One however is compelled to point out that it is not the Admiral of the Fleet who is speaking after the Dolbarian." The Speaker introduced the group as docket number 12 and as the elected commitee of a Union citizen group. It was the Ult who turned out to be the one addressing the Assembly. "Members of the Assembly, fellow citizens we come before you with a complain that has in the name of politics beenn ignored for too long. I am Worr Stumt, I was an aquatic farmer on Nistru, a nice wet world no one of you probably remember hearing about. It is a colony far down the Upward sector in an area known as the Union-Freespace Fringes. Yet our planet and many planets have been mentioned in reports to the Assembly. It has been raided by pirates and slavers. I myself ended up on Alvor's cove, as a slave and almost dying unable to replentish the water in my tattered and malfunctioning moisture suit." A field screen established behind the group and it begun showing recordings of brutal planet raids, pirate attacks on civilian ships and recordings of Karthanians buying slaves. Other recording showed Togar haggling with slavers over the price for humans. Images of a ship full of human body parts destined to Togar meat markets repeated as well. We have been freed by an unknown entity and returned to Union space, but many Union citizens remain in slave capture, are being sold for food and a fate unthinkable. Yet every time the subject of slavery and pirate raids come up, the councils and advisors to the Assembly say that it is only a very small number of Union citizens each year that fall prey to slavers and pirates." The Klack stepped forward. "In the name of galactic peace you say, must we honor our committment to the Freespace treaty. You called the attack on Checkpoint 96 a mere pinprick just a few years ago, yet 943 Union Citizens died that day. The culprit Red Dragon still at large." One of the humans held up a PDD and read aloud. "Assembly resolution 59 of the fifth October 5019- Given the defacto declaration of war on the Union by the pirate Red Dragon and his associates with their attack on Outpost 96, it was proposed to put to a vote by Union Citizens the following question: Given the use of Freespace as a safe haven for pirates which can use it to regroup after attacking locations and ships within Union Space, it is proposed to temporarily ignore the terms in the Free Space Treaty and remove that safe haven. Doing so will risk a war with the other signees of that treaty, a war that is judged to end with a likely Union win, but not without cost of billions of lives and ships. Vote "Yes" for decisive military action including ignoring the Free Space Treaty or "No" for a tempered approach that will respect the terms of the Free Space Treaty while doing everything possible without violating existing treaties. The proposal was defeated by a much narrower margin than expected with 48% of the Citizens voting for decisive military action, while 52% voted for a tempered approach." The other human put much accusation in his voice as he said."What exactly was that tempered approach? I have been captured and sold as a slave. I was rescued by an incredible brave RaVE agent. RaVE does a tremendous job but should not even exist. We demand justice and revenge for those who have died. I did not sign that Freespace treaty but I was told in Union school that freedom and liberty are our highest values and that all the Union will defend the rights of everyone. This seems to be an inconvenient promisse when it comes to galactic politics!" That address caused a tremendous stir among all the representatives. The representative of the Pertharians was the first to speak."They are quite correct, I too want to know what tempered approach actually means. Does it mean we simply ignore the pleas of a few for the saefty of many? Why are we not listening to the Immortal Warrior and send every ship and every fighting being into Freespace and eliminate everything and everyone standing against us?" The Vantax reprsentative was next and called up a recording of a mass execution. "Sixhundred raiders captured alive by Union forces were executed. Several notorious pirates including Captain Swift were hanged just recently. That tempered approach is not an empty promisse. We all voted to give NAVINT more authority to operate in regions where regular Navy can not. Due to very understandable classification restrictions we are not told how Pirate Swift, Dentar Bloom, The Cruel one and several others met their fate, but we all know why all these pirates and slavers suddenly were taken out of the game. Sin 4 is no more." He spread his long arms. "We also voted to ratify and respect the Freespace treaty. I know many think of us Vantax as cowards and pacifists, but we too are Union members and we will fight just as the Petharians, maybe not as effective but just as dedicated. However we decided to abandon presidents and leaders and vote on all issues. We are thus responsible for all our decissions." The Quadiped representative managed to be next."We don't have leaders, but just yesterday we voted overwhelmingly to hear the opinion of the Three wise ones. Why don't we let them weigh in on this?" "I was affraid of this." Egill said as the visual pick ups focused on them. Without the usual courtesy greetings he went right at it."You just mentioned that you don't want leaders yet you decided you wanted to listen to three unimportant guys. There are much wiser and more knowlegeable, more intelligent beings avilable for that. Mothermachine, her majesty the Klack Queen, the Narth Supreme of course" Egil was interrupted by the Narth."One likes to point out that none of the entities you mentioned are members of the Assembly and that the Narth Supreme rejects all leadership roles." "Yet you find it okay that all of them think we should be?" Egil snapped back in front of the live pick up. "One finds it perhaps illogical, but it is the will of the Assembly and in extension of all Union citizens. That one is cast in such a prominent opinion making position is not a desireable position, but a position it appears to be." The Saresii nodded."They made me the Saresii representative because of you, grumpy old Viking. I was perfectly happy as an observer.So what is your oppinion on all of this?" Egill snapped back."No one forced you to become a friend of mine you know! Besides it is the other way around, they only include me bcause of you two." This banter was of course seen by billions and it had quickly become a Union wide institution, citizens actually turned in on Channel One to see and hear that interaction between those three. Egill faced the Assembly and thus the visual pick ups."If I don't like the practice and behavior of a business, I simply don't buy anything from them. We as the Union do business with Karthania. Maybe not buying Karthanian products will make them think twice, using Union slaves to make those products." It was the speaker of the Assembly who commented. "A boycott of Karthanian wares and stop doing business with them. Not a bad idea at all." The Assembly decided to ban all Karthaninan imports and put a heavy fine on anyone ignoring it. The Speaker thanked the Three Wisemen and annonced the Admiral of the Fleet. Admiral McElligott did not come alone, the being walking alongside the immortal admiral across the insubstantial force field bridge to the center of the sphere which was called the Focus, caused quite a stir of anticipation. The being was huge gray Nul. After the usual words of welcome and greetings exchanged, the kilt wearing admiral said."With feelings of great honor and pride I am introducing the All Leader of the Nul society to the Assembly of the Union. His excellency has expressed his wish to address all of you."Mighty Union, proud citizens. It is the second time I am standing before you. I come before you to officially request Union membership for all that is Nul. Please begin the PUMA process on our behalf." It was technically a routine request, made by delegations or leaders of non Union societies before but this request coming from the Nul leader was indeed a historical moment. The Nul haad been a hostile society until very recently and were considered a serious and potent adversary. The Nul leaders request was met with an enthusiastic applause and the request to begin the Potential Union member approval process was voted on with a 98 to 2 vote. The Nul leader thanked them and then held up a PDD."I am making this requet for my society, I myself am a Union citizen since this morning." --""-- When the Assembly returned ten days later and the official calendars displayed the year 5022, the Assembly anticipated the appearance of another immortal Admiral. The one called the Eternal Warrior, perhaps the most respected and beloved Union entity there was, Admiral Richard Stahl. Stahl did not appear very often before the Assembly, but when he did almost everyone in the Union watched or listened in. The Admiral delivered his annual Union military report and ended it with a request to send the First Fleet on a show of force to visit Xandr to put the Togar, the Karthanians and the Dai on notice and remind them who's tail their kept pulling. The Pan Saran representative asked to speak and proposed to send not just the First Fleet, but all fleets assigned to COWACOM. To demonstrate the true power and might of the Union to Dai, Togar, Karthanians, Oghr and those who thought to be too distant for Union retaliation. It was overwhelmingly approved. A Union armada of such enormous size was just one of those projects that put a smile of pride on Union citizens faces, this was how the Union dealt with problems and challenges after all. The Nul observer, not a real representative yet got up and said."The Nul All Leader who is following this Assembly session has just authorized me to commit the first and second Nul Armada to take part of this show of force. It is hoped it will show all the players in that region how deeply committed we Nul are to our Union allies and soon fellow Union members. On an unrelated note Iike to say that the PUMA process is advancing even better than anticipated." The Assembly authorized the official formation of a new Sector command, acronymed DOWACOM for Downward Command. The Union Armada was to establish a few armed outposts and relay stations to enable unrestricted GalNet and space bus traffic to Xandr and its twelve star systems,to engage any hostile or potential hostile contact and openly remind the Togr and Karthaninan leaders how dangerous it was to deal with Union slaves. Admiral Stahl left the Assembly with a deep grin on his face. --""-- Togr The messenger that very undignified ran into the throne room of the Queen was no other than the war minister herself. She ignored the suprised and disaproving hisses of the court members that were present. The queen herself, who just received gifts of province leaders rose from her throne branch and hissed even louder."Have you no respect for your souverign? What is it that makes you disregard any courtesy and respect.Be quick with your explanation and it better be good!" The war minister wiped her snout and gathered her tail. "Your highness, the Union fleet is comming this way." The queen lost much of her haughtiness and kept standing. An entire fleet with all battle groups?" "No your majesty, an armada of over 100,000 ships, alongside with thousands of Nul ships. The Devastator is leading it." "Malmoru help us. Alert all units, return to Togr." "A province leader said with unveiled criticism. "Maybe you should not have made the Lightspirit angry by trying to kill his daughter! we all know the reasons for those accusations and the mock trial." The queen motioned to the guards. "Arrest this traitorous person and perpare for her execution." "Maybe I die by your hand, maybe I am rescued but you will face Union executioners and you will hang. The Terrans will remember every human we ate. You really think you can stop the Eternal warrior?" --""-- Karthania The High guild master of the Hull Builders who served the guild chambers as chair person was just discussing the recent troublesome develeopments on Itheamh; the festering little group of disidents that never been more than a local nuisance suddenly grew into a planet wide revolt. He agreed with the intelligence analysis of the local Drak secret police chief, it had to be the Togar who were behind it, how else could the defeat of Ognyx walkers and the shutdown of the sky punisher net be explained? Aloud he said."The cats of Togr getting more aggressive every rotation, but the five regiments we ordered from King Fithark of the Orkh-Oghr will restore order, Togar influence or not. It would take Togar troop deployment and thus open war. Will they risk that?" The engine builder master, was not a friend of the Hull builder and despised the hull builder guild for keeping the lead chair occupied with their master, instead of rotating it as it used to be done. However reverting to the old days would mean an active First Engineer and an end of the guildmasters reign of power. "Five regiments? King Fithark never sends a single brute without being paid first. Who paid all that Polonium?" The small but influential Weapon builder guild was led by a shrewd Karthanian who was known to keep a tight lit on government expenses opened a field screen. He made an angry sound and said."You authorized the payment of 12 million Fullweights to the Orkh-Oghr? Twelve million without consulting us all?" "Oh, be silent, weapon maker. It had to be done, whatever the rebels got from the Togar defeated Ognyx walkers. We install an Oghr military tribunal like we did on Moghd. Besides King Fithark is your best customer, much of the Polo spend will end in your guild's coffers." One of the guildmaster's aides rushed to the engine makers side and spoke silently. The engine maker switched feeds on his terminal. Now more aides approached their respective masters and then someone turned on the big field screen above the guild chamber table. A Karthanian intelligence officer reported with breathless voice."There is a immense Union fleet coming this way, over 100,000 ships along with at least two full strenght Nul armadas. An Orkh-Oghr commandant did not reply to Union hails quick enough and spoke insultive to a forward Union destroyer. According to reports, all five Orkh transports have been destroyed. Instead of declaring war or retaliate, King Fithark was quick to issue an official appology. Some call him a coward, but most agree it was a very wise move." The engine builder hissed."Do we have Union slaves at the moment? The Union embargo is cutting deep into our profits already." The Hull Builder sounded much less forceful and self confident than usual."Several thousand and it is no secret." "I always warned you all, using Union slaves." The weapon builder accused them."There is no one short of the Kermac able to engage such an enormous force. It looks like their Assembly finally listened to that mysticical warrior of theirs and he comes to make us pay." "We must contact their Assembly and see if we can not make amments." The Engine builder said. The Hull Builder fell silent and hoped the Union Armada would not sweep into Karthanian space and find his special secret, seven thriving planets of Freons, that survived the United Earth initiated genocide so long ago and waited for their chance of revenge. If the other Karthanians found out, his career, his guild and his very life were over. --""-- CAM ELF-NA "How many did you say?" The self elected leader of the Dai Than asked the scout that had just returned to the massive Dai Mother of the Na tribe. "I can not say for sure my liege, but I estimate over 100,000 captial ships and many more support ships. Among them thousands of Nul battle ships and new Union Dai carriers, we heard rumors about." "They are Okthi Dai!" Cam Elf-Na screamed. "Okthi scum, not Union Dai." Then he stopped and realized what he just heard. "Did you say 100,000 ships?" "At least, my liege." "They are hunting for us, no doubt! Quick give signal to all units. We must hide in Karthanian space." USS DEVASTATOR Captain Harris got up from his command seat as he saw the huge being standing on the bridge access lift platform. It was certainly a historic moment, as the All leader of the Nul stepped onto the bridge. While the leader of a very powerful society was officially greeted and welcomed by admirals, high officers and of course by him, aboard the USS Devastator a day ago was of course the official historical moment with all the military traditions, but to him seeing the gray leader comming onto the bridge without a big entourage, just a Union luitenant giving him a tour and being allowed to do so was the real significant event. Harris came down the ramp and greeted the Nul leader."Welcome to the bridge of the Devastator, your highness." "I am deeply impressed, Captain Harris. The ship is magnificent and mighty, but it is the discipline and the dedication of its crew that is the real power of this ship and the Union spatial fleet." "It seems we have more in common than things that set us appart, your highness." "Do not use this address, Captain Harris. On this ship you are the highest authority, call me Xux. We always believed this ship was commanded by the Immortal Warrior, yet I learned it has a long history of commanding officers." Harris smiled."You are not so wrong,Xux. This ship is part of the Union fleet, it is commanded by me at the moment, but there is no doubt it is Stahl's ship." "Where is he?" "Admiral Stahl is currently aboard the USS Shadow Hawk, a destroyer sized ship that is part of the advanced spearhead." "His reputation is not based on myth and propaganda." "No Mr. Xux, he is always at the front and right where the action is. He has been like this since the beginning." "And it was the misfortune of the Oghr-Orks to cross the path of this particular destroyer. No wonder they were destroyed. I had a feeling that this was not just any destroyer." Harris sighed with a smile."Indeed your highness, the Oghr, didn't believe it was Admiral Stahl and insulted the Eternal Warrior and even fired upon the Shadow Hawk." It sounded like someone was gargling gravel, as the Gray Nul leader was laughing."Not even during the height of our animosities could you have found a Nul brave enough to do that." --""-- CHAPTER 01: STAR DEMON Har-Hi watched as the Kartanian transport climbed into the sky and disappeared moments later. Then he activated atmospheric flight modus on his battle suit and flew south. He checked on his tactical read out and saw five marines, Shea, Hans, Krabbel and TheOther doing the same thing. He didn’t know exactly where to go, as the NAVINT officer who was posing as the First Magistrates pilot chauffeur had not yet transmitted any coordinates or directions. Shea came on and said. “It is nice to be on a mission and not stuck in the ship all the time, but I wish we could have gone together.” Har-Hi responded. “Don’t worry, the Captain can take care of herself. The Karthanian slave lords have no chance.” He could hear breathing for a moment and then she said. “I know, I am still worried, Erica is changing and I don’t mean how she gets more compfortable being female.” He said. “I just think she is growing up. We are all growing up. We were just kids when we met.” But while he said that he knew what she meant. He had very briefly seen what was sleeping inside his best friend. There were no words he could describe it, but he who rarely feared anything still could feel the sheer terror he had felt as he noticed the black flames in the eyes of Erica. The chirping sound of a Comm-request interrupted his thoughts. The Computronic of his suit identified it as a NAVINT short burst scramble. It was just a set of coordinates not a voice transmission. He blinked the received data onto a global map and micro seconds later changed his course and increased his speed to ten times the speed of sound. The coordinates were almost at the other side of the planet, and belonged to a mountainous island that stuck out from the only open water body the planet had, an immense salt lake. About hundred kilometers out they dropped to sub sonic speeds, as their cloaking shield could not hide the streak of glowing air molecules their high speed flight generated. Shea, always the scientist cooed over the immense salt lake and said. “According to my readings the lake water has a salinity levels of over 48 percent, no wonder it is still liquid despite the freezing temperatures out here.” One of the Marines reported almost simultaneously. “ Sir, there are no life sign readings within 200 miles, except at the target zone.” Har-Hi acknowledged both and told them to reduce their speed further and to approach with the greatest stealth possible. He send two marines three miles up and right over the island, so they could give sniper cover. The island was no bigger than maybe ten acres and had a collection of surface buildings. A single scaffold like tower stood over a concrete rimmed hole. It was part of an elevator system or hoist mechanism. Har-Hi’s optic sensors had no problem zooming in on the black flyer limousine that parked next to the collection of buildings. There were dozens of well concealed pill boxes all around the compound and each of them registered two life forms and a high energy signature, most likely a blaster weapon. Whatever the Drak were hiding there, they did not want to share it with anyone else. Har-Hi felt confident in the Atlas suit technology and the cloaking and flew closer. Shea was now floating right next to him. “Whatever it is they are hiding, I guess we have to go down there and check it out, my suit sensors are unable to pick anything, they must be quite deep under the surface.” Har-Hi agreed and said. “Hans you and the Marines stay out here and form a perimeter guard. Shea, Krabbel and TheOther go down and check what they are hiding. If you do not hear from us after two hours, you come after us.” Har-Hi could almost hear the frown in the face of his friend as Hans responded. “Yes Sir, but you could simply send me down first.” “Sorry Hans, I am sure I need Shea’s scientific expertise and I need you out here to make sure whatever they are brewing or launching is stopped, in case we don’t make it in time.” Har-Hi then took the lead and dove head first into the concrete lined shaft. The concrete was replaced by natural rock as they descended. Har-Hi could see lights far down and his suit sensors told him that the shaft floor was almost 2456 meters below him. Shea said. “That rock is heavily laced with magnetite and other minerals, no wonder our sensors are not really penetrating deeper.” Har-Hi slowed down and signaled the others to do the same, then he asked. “Will it interfere with our communicaton?” “No it is simple three dimensional this side of normal space interference. I think we should still be able to reach Erica, unless she is already past GalNet reach.” Har-Hi kept his eyes on the elevator cage he could see sitting all the way on the bottom and said. “Let’s not worry the Captain. If we call she will be concerned and turn around.” Shea agreed. “Yes we should be able to solve a little mystery on our own.” They reached the bottom of the shaft. There was no one, the elevator cage was empty and so was the cavernous hall that could be accessed from the elevator shaft. Light came from elements that had been attached to the reddish rock in regular intervals. The floor was smooth . A set of metal begun right by the elevator cage extended into the cavern and after about twenty meters it split into two and each track disapeared into a tunnel. Both tunnels looked identical. Har-Hi grunted. “That is just great, it appeared they had some sort of tracked vehicle and went down one of those tunnels. Question is, which one?” Krabbel said. “We are four, two of us for each tunnel and whoever finds something first , calls the others. Come on we are wearing Atlas Battle suits and we are armed to the fangs, there is nothing the Kartanians or the Drak have that could seriously harm us, besides we have Hans and Marines for back up.” Shea said. “You are a Dai Warrior, Union trained. I am not just a pretty door stopper in the science lab, I can hold my own. I even brought along my sword.” Krabbel added. “Come on, Erica would already be done down here.” Somehow it was that statement that made Har-Hi decide. “Alright you two go down the left tunnel and Shea and I take the right one. Remember if you come across old fashioned atomic weapons, they can be very powerful, especially in a confined space like this. While our shields should be able to handle the heat and radiation for a while. We are far below the ground and if the bombs are big enough they can overwhelm even our shields. Krabbel held up an egg-shaped device. “We got plenty of EMP grenades.” Har-Hi said. “As soon as you come across something you call us, you stay cloaked and let Shea have a look.” They were eager and confident. Krabbel and the towering Y’All hovered away and disapeared into the left passage way. There was nothing else for him to do, but go lead Shea into the other. He had never been afraid of the unknown and his warrior nature wanted to charge ahead and find hundreds of opponents he could fight, but now he was a leader. His best friend and his Captain had put her confidence in him to solve the mystery and bring back everyone. Har-Hi was in charge before when they won the Reagan Throphy and he was the XO of the Tigershark. He knew every soul on board that ship would follow him without question and without hesitation. Yet even a relative small, primitive Atomic warhead would be a serious challenge to the shields and the armor. He did not believe it was anything small, since the Drak hoped to defeat the rebellion and the approaching Oghr warriors. The Drak were light-years behind Union technology and no old fashioned atomic weapon could do much damage to modern equipped Oghr troops in the open. He was certain it was something more sinister. His Suit systems told him where Shea was, but he could not see her not even with the advanced sensor optics of the suit he was wearing. She was right behind him. They both hovered just a few inches of the ground and progressed down the featureless winding rock corridor at about the same speed as a running Attikan. He didn’t dare to fly faster, even invisible the suits diplaced air and thus made sound,besides flying much faster would mean to rely on the suits computronic for steering and he simply wanted to stay in full control. He checked on Krabbel and TheOther, they both made similar uneventful progress, but were now over 12 kilometers apart. He also got a clear connection to Hans who told him, that the actual compound the buildings appart from the concealed pill boxes were completely empty. Shea said. “We are now far below the salt lake and progressed 8.5 kilometers from the entrance area. Krabbel and TheOther are now progressing steadily into a northeastern direction while we more or less going south now and I think we are following a natural lava flow that has been smoothened into a passage. This would explain the winding nature.” Har-Hi could not really explain his anticipation and nervousness as he checked his weapon systems for the tenth time and made sure his main TKU was fully charged and set to highest discharge rate. He acknowledged the ever curious Shea with a short grunt. She asked. “What is bothering you? Would you rather have Hans with you or maybe Erica?” He slowed down a little and said. “No , Shea I really wanted you with me. If we come across something alien or ancient technology, you have a better chance to identify it than anyone. I just can’t shake this feeling that we going to face something very dangerous. I don’t think that First Magistrate is a fool, he knows what is coming and yet he is certain whatever is down here will vindicate them.” She said. “I analyzed the conversation between the Magistrate and the Police Chief and you are right, they might have questionable morals and base their existence on ethics we do not like, but they are both not quite intelligent. I came to the conclusion that they have no control over whatever they will set in motion down here. I further analyzed any available data on that second planet, their planet of origin. I could not detect or verify any excessive radiation regions. A nuclear weapon exchange that turns a planet into an inhospitable wasteland must be quite substantial and such radiation should be measurable even now. I also reject the idea of a biological weapon, since the survivors came here and did not bring it along. It is almost impossible to maintain sterile conditions in a mass exodus as they described. I am confident to say with 89 percent probability that whatever weapons they used was not biological, at least not in the classical terms like bacteria or virae.” Har-Hi never claimed to have the same analytical intellect as Shea, but he always had a good portion of common sense and without putting it in percentages or detailed conclusions, he had the same ideas ever since he watched the First Magistrate talking. To Shea he said. “All the more reason for us to find out what it is and keep our eyes wide open. The tracks ended and the corridor widened into a big cavern. The walls were smooth as metal and had a dark gray color and completed a perfectly hemispherical room of fifty meters in diameter. The floor was equally gray and smooth. In the enter were four towering objects made of the same gray metal. Har-Hi estimated them to be at least twenty meters tall, sickle shaped with the curved side tapering to needle sharp ends and almost touching, forming something like a stylized cage. He saw the Magistrate and the police chief standing right in the center of the room and right underneath those inward bend talon shaped columns. There was no one else. Both Drak had cast of their leather coats and wore dark red long robes with wide sleeves. Both aliens had their arms stretched out and just then a bright spot of light appeared floating between them. Shea said. “I lost contact to the others!” Har-Hi also noticed that the ComLink indicators in the upper right of his retina display had gone from green to red and no matter how much he looked at them, to tell the system to establish contact, they remained red and the Computronic said. “Current location blocks all TransDim commuication. Contact request failed.” At first he thought only the four talon like columns started to turn, but then he realized it was the entire floor that started to revolve around that center. As he looked around he could no longer see the entrance. It was simply gone and the wall was gray and smooth. Shea whispered out of instinct and said. “The material of this chamber resists my scans, but from the reflection rate, I am certain it is a form of Neutronium.” Har Hi cursed silently knowing that nothing he had along would cut Neutronium. Shea was still talking and said. “Whatever they do, it creates TransDim conditions far beyond my comprehension of…” The white ball of light turned color and shimmered in a dark red. And it started to grow. Har-Hi wanted to raise his weapon and shoot the Drak, maybe that would stop whatever they were summoning, when his Suit system warned him. “Unable to maintain cloaking field. “ From the side he saw Shea appearing and he knew he too was no longer invisible. He fired, but the TKU bolt was deflected sideways before it reached the men, the bolt hammered into the Neutronium wall of the cave and disipated. Har-Hi could no longer see the two Drak, and the red light completely filled the inside area of the four talon shaped columns and from within a form became solid. Something immense, surrounded by flames. Monstrous arms with bruning reddish black skin appeared, with razor sharp looking yellowish claws. Har-Hi wanted to step back, but he stood his ground. More arms appeared, the Dai counted six and then he saw the Drak , held like playthings in two of this gnarled oversized blistering fists, they were no longer alive, squeezed like a sponge, blood dripping from between the monsters fingers. Har-Ho was almost feeling the heat coming from the beast and now it came into full view. Never had he seen anything like it and his mind reeled trying to find images, words to describe to himself what he saw. He noticed Shea, just as brave was holding out her scanner.” Har-Hi fired at the things head, that shifted and moved inside a ball of fire. The monster roared as its head was split by the powerful blast, but right after the bolt had past through the head formed anew and was unhurt as before. The Monster was fast, and grabbed Har-Hi. His suit instantly establishing a force field., the Hand of the monster singed away and the being screamed, but just like with his head, the injured hand re-appeared and this time it took Shea. She too was shielded but to Har-Hi’s horror her energy shield collapsed and he firey demon like monster snatched her up! Har-Hi threw an anti-matter grenade pellet. It detonated with force, his suit had to compensate so he would not be thrown into the wall. The Demon had lost an arm but it too regrew! Before Har-Hi could even come up with a plan how to defeat that thing. It stepped through the wall, with Shea and then it was gone! Har-Hi jumped with is agumented muscle and collided with a solid wall. With a glimmer of hope he noticed that the also neutronium coated claws of his suit left deep scratches in the wall. He clawed like a maniac and actually made progress, and was able to tear of a sizeable piece, only to be faced with solid rock. His suit sensors capable of penetrating the rock told him that there was solid rock as far as he could scan! Just outside his field of view he noticed white light and he turned. There in the center of the room another field of light appeared, this time it was white and a humanoid shape appeared. The light faded and a muscular human man stood in its place. He wore some kind of metallic armor, quite similar to an ancient knight. Over his armor he wore a white over coat girded at the hips. A wide billowing cape also of a bright white material around his shoulders. His head covered by a close fitting chrome silvery helmet that had only a t shaped slit to see. The being also held a long sword like weapon and the blade itself appeared as if it was made of brilliant white light. The being slowly looked around and then spoke with a thunderous voice , “Speak, mortal why have thou wakened the Star demon?” Har-Hi decided not to pretend and he said. “I am Lt Hi, United Stars of the Galaxies. I have come here trying to prevent the Drak from releasing whatever that was. It has snatched a comrade of mine and disapeared.” The armored being stepped closer, “I am Lord Lumis, I have come to slay the Dark One. To send this most vile scion of death and darkness into oblivion, so light and life may reign supreme. This is one of the gateways placed where the veil that seperates many planes of existence is weakest.” He looked around and nodded. “A Pree construct, I see. Those meddling mortals have been dealt with and yet their cursed handiwork still exists. “ Har-Hi said. “Whoever you are you seem to know how this works. Can you open the passageway so I can go after my comrade, I fear the worst!” “Indeed you must fear. What mortal could stand against the child of a living star. The white Knights have guarded this beast for eons. It does not belong to this Universe. The Star demon could have gone to a thousand places, for this is a nexus.” “Just open the door and let me out. I am sure the thing is tearing Itheamh apart as we speak.” “I know no such place, but then I have travelled this Universe for a long time and there are so many places. This place however I know. You are at the Nexus. “ A passageway opened and instead looking into a tunnel, Har Hi stared onto a crater riddled surface and a star gleaming sky. Har Hi said. “Where are we?” “You are at the Nexus, Dai-Than. I know of the World Thana-Shoo where your kind dwells. It is in a nearby Galaxy if I recall correctly.” -- Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson